a night on the jolly roger
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Emma had a proper talk with Mr gold who looks a little different...


Emma had been left in charge of the helm after the rest of the crew went to get some rest. Emma looked around the sea with both hands still on the wheel to see if she should've see or hear anything. But it was no good. The sun had set hours ago and there was no moon tonight. Everywhere was in darkness apart from the odd lantern hung around the ship and the only thing she could hear was the gentle creeping of the ship in sync with the small waves of the open ocean.

Emma stood still and closed her eyes. She took in the sounds and smells of the sea in one big breath. This forced a smile as since she was a child she had always dreamt of being at sea. However she wished that it was under different circumstances. Having to save her son from two psychopaths trapped in a world she knew nothing about. But she was determined to keep her hopes up as she had some of the best people on her side however much she didn't want to admit it. A pirate that knew neverland like the back of his hook along with two skilled wizards and two great fighters. These thought relaxed Emma and she continued to embrace the ocean with her senses.

"Still awake miss swan?" She heard the voice of Mr Gold behind her but there was something different about it. It didn't sound as aged and dark as it usually did. It sounded much higher. Almost childlike.

Emma turned around to face him only to jump back in shock at what stood in front of her. Although it was dark she could make out that Mr Gold's skin had changed in colour. It was more a dirty gold with a shine to it. His eyes and hair had changed as well. His hair was now a greasy brown and green with much more wave in it and his eyes were now amber.

Emma tried to hold in her shocked gasp but failed and Gold began to laugh. However his hollow unnerving cackle had been replaced with a childish giggle

"Didn't mean to scare you dearie" he said to Emma who was still recovering.

"Gold... what happened..." Emma began to splutter out but couldn't finish. She looked him over again and tried to continue.

"You look like..." she began again but Gold finished for her

"...A crocodile? That is how your good Captain puts it is it not?"

Come to think of it, Emma remembered Hook calling Gold a crocodile before she knocked him out the day they found Neal. But she didn't think anything of it at the time. Emma let out a hollow laugh and looked at Gold again.

"Not what I was going to say but yes I suppose" Emma said trying not to look in his eyes. She also noticed something else. He wasn't walking with his cane. This brought her curiosity to the surface even more.

Gold saw her looking at the empty space in his hand where the handle of the cane should have been and chose to satisfy her curiosity.

"Mr Gold may have needed a cane dearie, and also Rumplestiltskin, but the **Dark One** suffers no ailment" he said to Emma with all seriousness. Emma finally found her voice and began to speak.

"So this is what you looked like in the Enchanted Forest" Emma asked motioning her hand in a circle to surround Gold's body.

"Not just the enchanted forest dearie, in every true magical land. That why I did not regain this appearance back in Storybrooke. Because magic does not truly belong there"

"Yet you brought magic there anyway?" Emma snapped that last question and regretted it instantly. She was about to apologise but Gold Held up his hand to silence her.

"I understand your anger in that matter Miss Swan, but I only brought magic to that land to help me find my son" Gold finished that statement and bowed his head in sadness.

Emma did the same when she was reminded of Neal. After 11 years of fighting her true feelings for him, they finally admitted their love for each other only to have him ripped away from her forever. She shed one tear but quickly wiped it away as she felt uncomfortable around Gold any other time. Let alone when she was upset.

She took a deep breath and lifted her head to be shocked again with Gold stood less than a foot from her. To her surprise Gold brought his hand up to the side of Emma's face. A hand which she noticed had much longer and darker nails but right now she was too emotional to care.

"My son was lucky to have you in his life Miss Swan" Gold said with a very sincere tone.

"You were his only true family. His mother and I let him down badly and he deserved the happiness he got with you and Henry.

Emma smiled in to Gold's hand and she no longer felt scared of him. She now felt he deserved happiness.

"Henry is your family too, Gold. He is a part of you and I know you will protect him" She said as she rested her hand on the arm by her face.

"I give you my word, Emma. I will die protecting my grandson"

Emma nodded and Gold brought his hand down and gestured towards the helm

"I will take over until it gets light. You need rest" he stated and Emma agreed to this as she was exhausted. She headed towards the steps leading down to the cabins but turned back to ask one more thing of Gold.

"Should I tell the others of you're ... err ... makeover?" she said gesturing to his body again. But Gold let out the loudest giggle yet which made Emma jump.

"Save it as a surprise dearie, besides, I expect Regina looks a little different too" Gold said with a sly grin.

Emma was tempted to ask but decided it could wait till tomorrow. Emma felt at ease that night as she was falling asleep. She knew Gold was telling the truth about protecting Henry. After all, Rumplestiltskin Never breaks a deal.


End file.
